


Dangers of the Job

by Franzeska



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Fanfiction, Fuck Or Die, Multi, Something Made Them Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/pseuds/Franzeska





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamiflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/gifts).



_Water._

_An oasis._

_Anything to quench this unbearable thirst._

Ardeth Bay lifted a hand to his face. He was no stranger to fever or to dehydration—he had witnessed death from both—but it was odd to think that he would meet such a fate _here_. He stumbled on.

The air was damp with mist, and yet it offered no reprieve. Ardeth leaned against a lamp post to catch his breath. It came in great wheezy swallows. Fog haloed the light above him—unless that was his vision going. It would not be long, he thought. He must move now, while he could.

The gate to the O'Connells' mansion loomed in front of him. His feet crunched on the gravel of the drive.

—

"What the hell?"

The man tumbled forward into Rick’s arms. He must have been leaning against the door when Rick opened it. He looked half out of his mind with fever, dark hair plastered to his face, linen suit dark with sweat. And he was familiar, despite the clothes.

"Ardeth?"

Ardeth opened his eyes. "O’Connell…" he mumbled.

"Evy! Come quick."

—

"It could be poison," Evy was saying. She mopped at Ardeth’s brow with a damp cloth.

"I never saw a poison that did that." They built things on a grand scale in the desert: tombs, temples, the massive hard on currently tenting the unconscious man’s trousers. It put Rick at a bit of a loss. Mummies, he knew about. Poison, they could call the doctor for. An unconscious but aroused man was outside of his usual territory.

"We need to get his temperature down in any case."

Her fingers were sure on the buttons. Rick watched as the white shirt parted to reveal bronze skin and the whorl of tattoos like the ones on the man’s face.

"Some help, _Rick_."

He held Ardeth up so she could slide his trousers off. His skin burned against Rick’s. "Christ. You think that and the fever are connected?" He had to hold Ardeth down to stop him thrusting against him like that horrible little dog Rick’s grandma had had. What was that thing’s name?

"That?"

"You know."

Evy rolled her eyes. "Yes, Rick, I think it’s connected. There are friezes on the temple walls in—" She broke off as Ardeth moaned.

It wasn’t a happy sound. Pain, not arousal. "What do we do?"

"How should I know? _Ardeth_." She patted his face. "Ardeth Bay."

He mumbled something.

Rick leaned down. "What’s he saying?"

"I’m not sure. It sounds like Egyptian. _Ancient_ Egyptian."

Whatever it was was cut off: His head twitched. Rick saw his eyes moving rapidly behind closed eyelids. The tremor shot down his body until he convulsed, arms flailing.

"Hold him!"

It took both their weight to keep him on the bed. He was slippery as a greased pig too. Rick adjusted his hands, Ardeth’s wrist twisting in his sleeve. "Whoa there," Rick told him and put a hand on his chest.

Evy’s hand came down at the same moment.

Ardeth moaned and stilled. "O’Connell?" he mumbled. He opened his eyes.

"Hey there."

Evy’s hair tickled his cheek as she leaned in close. "Ardeth, can you hear us?"

"It’s a curse," he said, surprisingly coherent. "Death by thirst…"

Rick moved for the jug of water on the dresser. The moment his hand left Ardeth’s chest, the man convulsed. "Whoa, whoa, hold still."

Miraculously, he did.

"Hold him. I’ll get the water." But as soon as Evy moved away, the tremors were back, wracking Ardeth’s body, making his eyes roll back.

Evy frowned. Gears were moving in that head of hers. Rick fancied he could hear them clicking away. "What happened?" she asked. "Why are you in England?"

Ardeth sighed. "A shipment for the museum." His voice was weak but clear. "We received word that it was dangerous. It was."

"How do we stop it?" Rick asked. His hands slipped a little. The sweat poured off of Ardeth. At this rate, he’d shrivel away to nothing like a mummy’s victim just from dehydration.

Ardeth shook his head. "Unquenchable thirst. Impossible hunger. The tablet is ambiguous… but deadly." He panted. "I didn’t mean to touch it. Be careful. Wrap it. Drop it overboard."

"Well shit. Evy?"

"I’m going to try something." She moved her hands. Off of Ardeth’s chest. On again. Off. On.

"You’re doing something to him."

"Skin contact is doing something to him," Evy said. "Now you."

They repeated it with Rick. Same effect: Ardeth calmed down when they were both touching him.

"Perhaps if we increased the amount?"

Evy looked at him. Rick looked back. "Couldn’t hurt, I guess."

They got Ardeth’s shirt the rest of the way off, then their own. Evy curled along Ardeth’s back. As long as both of them touched him, he’d stop shaking. He’d been posing as a curator. He couldn’t read most of the tablet. Something about gruesome death—but wasn’t it always. Rick settled in along side him. That was a lot more skin than Rick was used to from anyone but Evy; Ardeth’s erection pressed against his thigh.

"I am sorry, my friend." He panted. "It appears the tablet referred to all forms of hunger. I cannot… It won’t…"

"Have you done anything about it?" Evy asked.

Ardeth jerked against him, his gasp loud in Rick’s ear. Rick looked down to see his wife’s fingers wrapped around another man’s cock.

"Well it couldn’t hurt to try," Evy told him, as though it were the most natural thing in the world. "Hold him still."

That he could do.

Ardeth twisted against him, like he didn’t know whether to turn towards Evy or try to get away. "I did not mean…" he said.

"Didn’t mean to touch a god damned cursed tablet?" Rick asked him. "Well, if wishes were horses…"

"It will not be enough," Ardeth said. He shuddered, and Rick felt the hot pulse of his come over his own stomach. "I tried to ignore it. Then I tried… this… but the hunger will not be sated."

"Well then we’ll just have to give you something more filling," Evy said. "Turn him over." She raised her eyebrows at Rick, daring him to object.

He could feel his face getting hot. "Over it is," he said. He got them so Ardeth was facing Evy. He was paralyzed, one hand on Ardeth’s hip to steady him. The whole situation had an air of the unreal. They’d fought mummies, but this was… this was not something he’d ever expected, much less in his own bed. Evy had that little frown line between her eyebrows that she got when she was focusing on a translation. He couldn’t see, but he felt it when she pressed herself down on Ardeth. He wondered if she was wet. Probably. He felt it in every muscle of Ardeth’s back pressed against his chest. The whole long, hot, sweaty line of him went rigid against Rick.

"Oh," Evy said, like she hadn’t meant to speak and hadn’t realized it until she had.

Ardeth shivered in his grip, a quick little stutter of his hips.

Evy’s face was flushed, like when the sex was very, very good. She took a shaky breath. "You’re not… that is… are you… ah… Ardeth?"

His voice was a tad more coherent when he spoke. "It is an unnatural hunger," he said. "It will not be sated."

Something clenched low in Rick’s gut. He was holding the man who’d just come inside his wife, whose come was still trickling out of her, and he was still hard. Still inside of her and still hard. "Jesus," me muttered, mostly to himself.

Ardeth began to move again, alternately apologizing and moaning into Evy’s neck.

Rick watched her face as Ardeth came inside her a second time. The third, he took longer. Still not long, but long enough for her to get that blissed out look she had when she was close.

"Don’t stop now," she said.

Ardeth panted. "I’m sorry." He began to move again, long, slow, rolling movements of his hips that undulated against Rick as well.

This time, Evy came first, her eyes squeezed shut with effort.

Ardeth jerked for the fourth time and stilled.

"Christ, you’ve got to be shooting blanks by now," Rick said. It just slipped out.

"No. Before, alone, every time it was… the same."

Christ, he sounded exhausted, but Rick could already feel his hips starting to move again, just a little. _The same?_ A guy ran out, normally, if he did it enough. But now, he was filling Evy for the fifth time, just as wet and messy as the first.

This time, she rolled away a little when he finished. Rick kept Ardeth against him when he would have crawled after her. Evy was flushed all down her chest, and her lungs heaved. And, _Jesus Christ,_ Ardeth had been right. There was so much, it was trickling out of her, white and thick and wet on her fingers while she explored herself. In their house. In their bed. His own _wife_.

Ardeth shifted in his arms. "Please," he said. " _Please_."

He was big in Rick’s hand, slick with his own come, and hard like it was the first time.

Evy lay on her back, spreading herself open. "All right, then," she said, but her face said it was more than all right.

Rick helped Ardeth lean over her, helped him fit himself back inside, a long smooth glide through all that filthy wetness. Rick was never going to enter this room again without seeing this. Hell, he probably couldn’t look at _Evy_ again without seeing this. Or Ardeth—Ardeth whose back was a ripple of perfect muscle all the way down. Rick ran his hands over it, up his powerful thighs, dug his fingers into his ass. "You want more?" Rick asked.

Ardeth sobbed while Rick worked his way in, little gasps of _yesyesyes_ or something equivalent in Arabic. His English had deserted him, and Christ he was tight. Not wet like the mess he was making of Evy, but hot and smooth around Rick and good enough he could barely make it last.

Ardeth lay there this time, too exhausted to immediately start again. His cock was losing some of that rock hardness. Rick stroked it slowly.

"He feels cooler," Evy said. She held a hand to his forehead. "I think it’s wearing off."

The smell of sex rose off of her. Rick groaned, his own body trying valiantly—and failing—to respond. "If you could see what you look like…" he said.

"Forgive me," Ardeth said. His voice was stronger. "I did not mean to impose…" But he pressed himself into Rick’s hand all the same.

"Cursed artifact," said Rick. "It’s a danger of the job. Could happen to anyone."

Evy felt herself. Caught him watching her fingers. Gave him a knowing look. "We’ll have to investigate the museum," she said. "We should bring the tablet back here. Till we know what to do with it, right, Rick?"

"Absolutely. Would be a shame to just dump it overboard. A great loss to science."

"To research," Evy said.

Ardeth twitched against him, but this time, he was laughing.


End file.
